Cullens VS Ellissons
by RKS
Summary: This is my version of a the Cullens on Wife-Swap
1. Chapter 1 WifeSwap

Ok so I am starting a Wife-Swap story and I want everyone to know that I will not have any chapters of Esme at the other family's house because I think it's more fun to write about the Cullens. I will also not have a very long/good introduction I want to just get into the story from the start, so the first chapter or so will be boringish. Sorry about the Esme thing, if you don't like don't read. One thing you could know is i write my stories based on some things that have happened in my life. Although i do this some are stretched from the truth but some things have actually happened just like they did in the story. Please review this is my first fanfic and I want to be able to improve so constructive criticism is good!

Thanks~ Beka McCarty Cullen


	2. Chapter 2Bye Esme

EMMETT POV

" guys it's here!" I yelled to everyone.  
>"Yes!" I heard Kellan shout. I was hearing different remarks from everyone.<br>" what's here?" Esme and Carlisle asked at the same time.  
>" he signed us up for Wife-Swap." the stupid mind reading brother of mine said.<br>" What," Esme shrieked  
>"Kellan helped too" I said pulling others in with me, if I am going down I will not go down alone.<br>" who was involved with this?" Carlisle asked, probably regretting the question once he saw all the hands go up.

CARLISLE POV

As soon as I asked the question I regretted it. I saw five hands go up.  
>" ok I expected you three" I said pointing to Rebekah, Emmett and Kellan " and maybe you Jasper but Alice?" I asked I was confused why she was involved.<br>" she checked to make sure nothing would go wrong duh" Emmett stated. Oh ow this all makes sense.  
>"Ok, Esme do you think you can live with humans for two weeks?" I asked my wife.<br>" yes I can handle myself" she said, she almost sounded excited  
>" ok can I see the letter" Kellan handed me the letter and I skimmed it.<br>" this says the cameras will be here at 8:00 tomorrow morning and Esme will be leaving at nine" I said  
>"what are we going to do for the family situation" Edward said. At least I have one sensible child. I heard him chuckle.<br>"everyone sit down" I said. Everyone sat down, Rosalie and Emmett on one love seat Rebekah and Kellan on the other while everyone else sat on the couch. Esme and I stood in front of them  
>" we need to get our story straight. So Edward and Renesmee will be biological siblings, same with Alice and Emmett, Kellan you can be Emmet fraternal twin. Rosalie and Jasper you two are twins like always. The rest of you come from different families. Does that sound good?" I asked. Everyone nodded their heads.<br>" ok, you know what to do and what not to do, go do whatever you want just be ready by 7:50 tomorrow morning" I said and everyone left except Esme.

NEXT MORNING- REBEKAH POV

It is about 5:00 in the morning and I was laying down with Kellan.  
>"Babe I have to get ready" I whispered in his ear. He turned and started to kiss my neck and made his way up, he was about to kiss my lips when Alice burst in<br>"Stop!" she screeched " you need to get up right now I saw what will happen if you don't, and let's just say you will both have sex hair and be half naked when you are on tv." I groaned but got out of bed.  
>" thank you" Alice said and then left.<br>" I'm going to getting the shower" I said  
>" can I come with you?"<br>"NO!" Alice screamed he chuckled.  
>"Ok I guess not" he said.<br>About an hour and a half later I was showered and dressed in light skinny jeans, a tight ivory V-neck, my light brown leather jacket and ivory pumps. Kellan had dark wash jeans, a black shirt and white Nikes. We walked down stairs to find everyone else. Everyone was dressed similar of course with different colors (courtesy of Alice). We sat down and went over the story again just as we were finishing we heard the camera crew make their way up the driveway. A few minutes later the doorbell rang and Esme jumped up to get it. She opened the door and three camera guys stopped dead in their tracks to stare at Esme then the rest of us. After a few seconds they recovered.  
>" h-hi" he stuttered" I'm Bill and they are Nick and Jeff"<br>" hello I'm Esme please come in" Esme said very politely, they made their way in and filmed us for about an hour.  
>" Esme?" Jeff asked<br>" yes"  
>"you have to leave now"<br>"ok let me say goodbye" Esme turned to us and I was the first one to run and hug her. I jumped on her so hard we both fell to the ground. When we stood up everyone was laughing. Soon everyone had their turn to say goodbye and hug Esme. We all stood on the front porch when she was getting into the limo but before she got in she said  
>" how good are you going to be?"<br>"Good as gold" we all replied  
>"ok, thank you, love you, see you soon" she said and got into the limo. We watched her drive away and when we could not see her anymore we piled back into the house. The camera men told us we had to leave and come back at 1:30.<p>

**Again sorry about how boring, just need this to start the story off**

** ~Beka McCarty Cullen **


	3. Chapter 3 New Mom

New mom comes 'home'

BETHANY POV

I got off the plane about two hours ago and have been riding in the limo for an hour and a half. We are currently driving through the last houses in town, the driver must be lost. Just as I was about to ask where we were going the driver turned onto a road that was all grey bricks. Great I am probably going to some rich family with two girls, two spoiled cheerleaders who get anything they dream of and the parents have no control over them. About three minutes later we pulled up to a white mansion. I got out of the limo and walked around the back to grab my bags. The camera man handed me a key. I walked up to the door and was surprised to see that there was no crazy lock pad or contraption to open the door, just the simple turn of a key. I opened the door and stood there shocked, this house was absolutely beautiful. There were painting everywhere that we're most likely originals. There was one big sectional white couch and two white love seats. Why do they need this many seats? There was a huge TV on the back wall with every game system imaginable. "these people do not need this many electronics" I said to the cameras. From the middle of the room you can see up to the fourth floor. Each floor had a railing for one side of the hallway so you could see the doors. So after that I began to take a tour of the house. When I walked out of the main room there was a beautiful kitchen. Pots and pans hung from the ceiling over an island. All the counter tops were granite with stainless steel appliances. "This is a beautiful kitchen but do they really need all of these appliances?" I walked out into what I thought was another room but was actually a huge garage. There were eight cars with three open spaces. There was a Ferrari, Mercedes a BMW and a bunch others that I could not name. "These people do not need these many cars" I said talking to the cameras once again. I walked back in the kitchen and went under an archway to a stunning dining room. After that I went back into the main room and started to climb the stairs to the first floor. When I reached the first door I opened it scared of what I would see. The room had three light brown walls and one wall was a huge window. There was a king size bed in the middle with different shades of brown on the cover. On the nightstand beside the bed there was a picture of a tan teenager with a beautiful bronze haired girl. I saw two doors so I decided to open them the first one I opened was a huge bathroom and the second one was a closet the size of the room. I noticed it had male and female clothing." this is too big to be a closet and why is their male and female clothing?" I left and walked down the hall to the next door. This room was like a library, with a desk in the middle. I figured this was the father's room so I didn't touch anything and left. The next room I walked up to the door was blue. This confused me but I opened it anyway. When I walked in it was a dark blue room with 'boys only' written on the back wall in light blue. "Well maybe I should leave if it is boys only" I said to the camera before I walked out. The next door was pink so it must be the 'girls room' "this must be the girls room" I said to the camera before making my way in. When I opened the door I saw the same thing except everything was pink with sparkles and it said' girls only'. I left that room and climbed another set of stairs. When I reached the top I saw four doors. The first door I opened had two blue walls and a wall of music. The last wall was a huge window, there was another king sized bed and the cover was different shades of brown and gold. "Who needs this much music? It's just a waste of money anyway" I said to the cameras. I saw the two doors again and hoped that this closet was smaller. I opened the first door to see a large bathroom. I stepped out and took a deep breath, then pushed open the closet door. I was relieved to see that it was about the same size. I saw both male and female clothing and was beginning to get suspicious. I left that room and went to the next this one had black and blood red walls with the one wall a window. There was a huge mirror against one of the blood red walls. I once again looked in the bathroom and closet. This closet was much bigger than the others and still had male and female clothing. I opened one of the draws and pulled out a very lackey thong, I quickly put that away and left the room." I am beginning to think I will be taking care of more children than I thought. Maybe three or four" I looked at the camera men but they just shrugged. I moved on to the next room. This room was similar to the last except it was black and yellow. It had the familiar two doors. I opened the bathroom door and it was just like the others but when I opened the closet door I almost had a heart attack. It too had male and female clothing but it was about the size of the first floor of my whole house! I left the room unable to think of anything to say. The next room I went in had two black walls, the far wall was again a window and the other wall was covered in pictures. The bed was in the center and the cover was white with stitched in designs. I saw the doors and opened the first one. The bathroom was huge as the rest of them but the closet was smaller than the last but still bigger than the others. Once again there was male and female clothing. I left the room and started to climb the stairs, again. As I was walking I began talking to the cameras again. "I must be dealing with five bratty teenagers. They will probably be uncontrollable." I said when I got to the top of the stairs there was only one door. I opened it as realized it was the master bedroom. It was huge and themed as a beach. I walked over to the nightstand and saw a picture of the people I will be replacing. The guy was like a god and the girl his goddess. They are beautiful. I did not want to evade in their privacy, so I left and went down stairs to find the handbook. It was on the coffee table in front of the couches. I sat down and began to read.


	4. Chapter 4 Handbook

**In this chapter the caps are Bethany's thoughts. I wrote this all on my ipad so I couldn't really put them in anything else. **

** ~Beka McCarty Cullen **

Esme's Handbook

BETHANY POV  
><em><br>My name is Esme Cullen. My husband Carlisle and I have adopted ten children._  
>TEN CHILDREN ARE THESE PEOPLE CARZY?<br>_Because they are adopted we allow are children to date_.  
>APPARENTLY THEY ARE!<br>_Our first adopted is Edward. He is seventeen. He loves music and can easily read people. We_ _adopted him after his parents died of a sickness. Second we have Rosalie. She is eighteen and she can be very bitchy (that's putting it a nice way) it also takes her a while to trust people because of her past. She has asked me not to mention it all I will say it was very traumatic. Third we adopted Emmett. He is also eighteen .He may seem scary but he is a big teddy bear. We adopted him after Rosalie found him in the woods being mauled by a bear. Since then they have been inseparable and are the first of the couples. Forth we adopted Alice. She is seventeen, don't let her size fool you she is a crazy shopaholic and can be very... demanding. She cannot_ _remember her_ _childhood and although we know we will not tell her._ THAT'S HORRIBLE THEY WILL NOT TELL THEIR CHILD OF HER OWN PAST. I WILL BE SURE SHE FINDS OUT COME TO RULE CHANGE. _Fifth we have Jasper. He is eighteen. He can be very emotional at times. He and Alice are the second couple. After Jasper we have Isabella, I will warn you now do not call her Isabella unless you are up for a fight. She is very quiet at times but can also be the loudest one in the house. She is seventeen and she and Edward are the third couple. Next we have Renesmee or as we call her Nessie. She Edwards's biological sister and the munchkin of the house at sixteen. After Nessie is Jacob. He is easily the odd one out but fits in perfectly. He is also eighteen and he and Renesmee are the fourth couple. Oh and for your sanity do not let Rosalie and Jacob to close to each other. Ninth we have Kellan. He is seventeen. Watch your back when your with him, he is a prankster and a half. He too like Emmett may look intimidating but is a big teddy bear on the inside. Remember not to put him with Emmett and Jasper they will prank everyone (their favorite target is Edward.) And last but certainly not least we have Rebekah. Rebekah, Rebekah, Rebekah what to do with her. She is very outgoing but can be as bitchy as Rosalie. Please for your own sake do not I repeat DO NOT get her angry, she has anger issues because of her past and barely any self control. Also she is known for being overly_ _dramatic_. THIS GIRL SOUNDS CRAZY I WONDER IF SHE IS TAKING ANY MEDICATION? _She is also a baby of the house at sixteen. She and Kellan are our final couple_. THIS FAMILY IS CRAZY; THEY ARE GOING TO BE PUT IN THEIR PLACE ONCE RULE CHANGE COMES. THEY DON'T EVEN SOUND LIKE GOOD PARENTS! I MEAN WHO LETS THEIR CHILDREN DATE I DO NOT CARE IF THEY ARE ADOPTED IT IS VILE AND DISGUSTING. _I do most of cleaning in the house, except for the children's rooms. There_ _is no set schedule. The children cook whatever they are hungry and eat whenever. I have found that the house will run smoother because we will not fight over the food and exedra. We have few rules and as long as the children learn from their mistakes no punishments. _NO PUNISHMENTS THESE PEOPLE ARE HORRIBLE PARENTS! _Thank you for this_ _opportunity, I hope you enjoy your weeks in the Cullen household ~Esme  
>Ps<em>: _Good Luck!_  
>GREAT I AM STUCK WITH SOME CRAZY FAMILY FOR THE NEXT TWO WEEKS. ESME IS LUCKY TO SPEND TWO WEEKS WITH MY PERFECT FAMILY; SHE WILL NOT WANT TO ALL I HAVE TO DO IS WAIT. THIS IS GOING TO BE A ROUGH TWO WEEKS.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 Coming Home

Coming home

BETHANY POV

I was sitting on the couch waiting for my new family to get home when i saw a black Mercedes coming down the road these people called a driveway. I walked outside and waited by the bottom of the porch steps. A beautiful blonde man stepped out of the driver's seat. I stared at him for a minute before turning to the man stepping out of the passenger side. He was darker skinned than the blonde man. Oh he was just mmmm. When I forced myself to look away from him, I saw a very pretty girl with bronze ringlets stepping out of the back seat. She walked up and locked hands with the darker skinned one. "Jacob" the blonde one asked "yea dad" the boy I assumed as Jacob answered. "Where are your siblings" he asked. I could hear the stressed tone in his voice. "I don't know"  
>"Jacob" he said in a warning voice. Jacob put his hands up in surrender "I honestly don't know" the blonde man I now assumed as Carlisle pulled out his cell phone.<br>" Rebekah where are you" I could not hear the other side of the conversation but from this side it did not sound good.  
>" Rebekah Ann get home this instant" he said with anger in his voice he hung up and I walked over to introduce myself but he held his hand up. He dialed once again and this time I could hear the booming voice on the other side. " Emmett put your brother on the phone"<br>" hey dad" Carlisle sighed  
>"Jasper put your brother on the phone"<br>" what dad" Carlisle growled in frustration  
>"Edward"<br>" yea dad" I heard the other voice say  
>"put Kellan on the phone"<br>" ok here"  
>" hey dad"<br>"Kellan I don't care where you are just get home now" Carlisle said in a stern voice.  
>" k dad" I heard a another booming voice say. Carlisle hung up and turned to me, " sorry about all this I'm Carlisle" an angle like voice said to me<br>" h-hi I'm Bethany" damn it i stuttered. Just as I was about to continue I heard two trucks coming down the driveway. I looked and saw a Range Rover and a Hummer racing down the driveway. They both came to a stop about five feet away from us. The driver's door of the hummer opened and a relatively small but beautiful girl hopped out. That is not what I was expecting. She had dirty blonde hair with a very odd gold tint.  
>"We win" she yelled in a bell like voice while three other girls jumped out of the car. One was smaller than the first and pixie like. The third was a beautiful brunet with long hair. Last a blonde stepped out. When she turned her head. It took my breath away, she was absolutely beautiful. When I was able to look away from these beautiful ladies I was dumb struck. They must be the hottest guys I have ever seen. They all walked over and took a place next to one of the girls.<br>" we will discuss this later but right now please introduce yourselves" Carlisle said not letting this incident go.  
>"Ok but we don't need to discuss who won because that was obviously us" one of the boys stated matter of faculty.<br>"No we won" the little pixie said.  
>"no we-" the boy that was talking before started but Carlisle stopped him. "I said we will discuss this later, now please introduce yourselves" he then turned to me "hello I'm Carlisle I'm very sorry for this inconvenience."<br>"it's ok" I said. Then I turned to the children.  
>" Edward" a bronze haired god said.<br>" Isabella but call me Bella" the brunet said  
>" no I am not here to be your friend so therefore I will call you Isabella" I said to her in my scary voice<br>"no you will call me Bella" she said and I could tell she was slightly annoyed.  
>" do not back talk to me" I yelled<br>" or what" oh my why is she so dumb  
>" shut up you little bitch"<br>" what the hell do not call her a bitch" Edward screamed at me  
>" I will do as I please" was my only answer before Isabella stormed inside with Edward coles on her heels.<br>" ok who's next " I said forcing happiness in my voice  
>" E-double m- e- double t, Emmett" a huge boy said from behind the blonde.<br>" Kellan" said the next boy he was just as big but with golden-blonde hair instead of dark brown.  
>" Jasper" said another blonde<br>" Jacob" said the darker skinned one.  
>" Renesmee" said the girl with bronze ringlets.<br>"Hi I'm Alice" said the pixie like one. The next two did not speak up.  
>"And you two are" I said trailing off. The one with the dirty blonde golden hair spoke up first "what does it matter to you" she spat with her arms crossed.  
>" just tell me your names so we can move on" I spat right back<br>" Rosalie" the blonde huffed out.  
>"thank you, now what is your name" I asked the last one, but she just huffed and turned away " now listen to me you little bitch, tell me your name so we can get the show on the road" I spat at her again.<br>"calm down" I heard Carlisle say. I looked to where his gaze was directed, when I turned I saw this other girl whose name I cannot remember being held back by Kellan and Emmett. Kellan whispered something in her ear and she visibly calmed down. Within a few seconds the both let go of her.  
>" I will advise you not to do that again unless you are wish for death" Kellan spat at me.<br>" please introduce yourself and then you can do whatever you want" Carlisle said to this bitch of a girl.  
>" Rebekah" she hissed and then walked away pulling Kellan behind her.<br>" was going in to." Jasper said and then the rest of them flowed into the house.  
>" Bethany?" Carlisle asked<br>"yes"  
>"please for your own sake do not anger Rebekah, she has anger issues and very little self control. If you wish to die feel free but for your own sake please don't do it." he begged<br>" we'll maybe if she wasn't a bitch I wouldn't have to anger her" I said to him  
>" trust me it is not her fault" he said trying to get me to understand, but I wasn't taking that nonsense.<br>" we'll maybe she needs help" I stated  
>" we have tried everything and nothing has helped, Kellan is one of the only people that can calm her completely" he said still trying to get me to understand.<br>"Ok whatever"  
>"I'm just warning you" he finished and then walked inside.<br>What have I gotten myself into? 


	6. Chapter 6 At the Cullens

At the Cullens

BETHANY POV

About an hour ago I met all of the Cullens and to say the least they are one whacked out bunch. Within the hour I have been here they have broken a coffee table two vases and a couch! How they are capable of that is a mystery to me.  
>"get off of me!" I heard Emmett yell. Oh great another broken something.<br>" then give me my phone back" Jacob screamed right back at him. " boys stop it now" I yelled knowing they won't listen anyway. Carlisle went to left for work about half and hour ago and things have just gone downhill from there. I could hear Kellan and Rebekah doing god knows what, it sounds like they are rearranging furniture.  
>"Alice get out!"<br>" why Bella don't you want to look good?"  
>" we don't have school until tomorrow pick out my cloths later!" Isabella screamed.<br>"No! I have to do it now."  
>" but we're busy!" Isabella screamed again, I guess it's time I go stop this. I walked up the stairs into Isabella and Edwards's room. Edward was lying on the bed in his boxers watching Alice and Isabella who were in the screaming at each other. He is probably hoping that they rare going to get in a cat fight. "Girls!" I shouted. Neither of them even acknowledged my presence." girls!" I shouted again and again there was no reply. This I walked up and pushed them away from each other, or tried to at least. I was about to hit Isabella on the back of the head when Edward grabbed my wrist.<br>" do not even think about laying a hand on my Bella" he hissed in my ear. I shivered and left the room.  
>" Beka" I heard Kellan moan. What the hell are they doing! I started to walk towards their room when Renesmee walked I'm front of me.<br>" I wouldn't go in there if I were you " she said in a singsong voice.  
>" move" I said and I started to push her to the side but she didn't move.<br>" move" I said again  
>" do you want to be scarred for life?" she asked me like I was crazy.<br>"no, I want you to move" she is really pissing me off.  
>"Well I'm staying here so if I were you I would turn that fat ass around before it's a sorry ass" Renesmee spat at me. I was shocked my children would never speak to me that way.<br>" do not speak to me in that tone you brat" I spat back at her  
>" your such a bitch" she said leaning against the wall.<p>

NESSIE POV

"you're such a bitch" I said to the poor excuse of a human. I am just trying to save her from being mentally scarred forever.  
>" who's the bitch here" she spat back at me.<br>" you, I thought I was clear but I guess not. You. Are. A. Bitch" I said slowly talking to her like she was five.  
>"Move so I can go in there"<br>" ok just warning you now you will be scarred for life" I said and just walked away. When I to the end of the hallway, I ran to the 'secret hideout' (as Kellan and Emmett called it) aka in daddy's bathroom. When I got in I was greeted with a bunch of "good job Nessie".  
>" thanks, so when do we start phase two? I asked<br>" when-" Alice started to say before she was cut off by a ear pricing scream.  
>" what the hell are you two doing-" she kept yelling but I turned my attention back to Alice,<br>" now" she said and with that everyone left the bathroom to go to their stations.

**Sorry it's so short…**

**Please review **

** ~Beka McCarty Lutz Cullen**


End file.
